Bent Out of Shape
by meganface
Summary: As soon as the words "free" and "house" leave Fiona's mouth, Leanne switches off. Her thoughts turn to Michaela, to all the things they can get up to in a bed, how loud they can be without the fear of getting caught. God, how comfortable they can finally be (because the Kash and Grab was not made for going down on girls, seriously).


**written for day 4 of Gallavich week - 'different worlds'**

* * *

As soon as the words "free" and "house" leave Fiona's mouth, Leanne switches off. Her thoughts turn to Michaela, to all the things they can get up to in a bed, how loud they can be without the fear of getting caught. God, how _comfortable_ they can finally be (because the Kash and Grab was not made for going down on girls, seriously).

Fiona flicks her forehead. "Jesus, Fi!", Leanne screws her face up, startled.

"Well maybe you should listen when I talk." She takes Liam from Jimmy, settling him on her hip. "I was saying that we'll be getting pizza, so if you go out make sure you're back by eight unless you wanna go hungry."

Leanne really has no intentions of leaving. "Yeah, sure."

Then Jimmy's rounding up Debbie and Carl and in a flurry of movement they're out the door and an eerie silence settles, only disturbed by the clinking of Lip's spoon against the bowl he's eating out of.

From Lip's pack of Marlboros, Leanne takes a cigarette and lights it. Walks over and leans back against the fridge, shivering as her bare arms make contact with it.

"Is this some sort of plan to make me leave faster?" Lips asks, getting up from the table. He's smiling at her as he places his bowl in the sink. "Stare me outta the house?"

She pretends to think it over. "Is it working?"

Lip's smirk breaks into a grin and Leanne mirrors the expression. "Yeah, congrats," he says before taking the cigarette straight from between her lips and heading for the back door. Fingers around the door handle, he turns to face her, winks as he says, "Remember to wear a dental dam", then leaves too quickly to see the finger she holds up.

It's rare that Leanne is left completely alone in the house - at least one of her siblings is usually about - and she finds herself growing bored already without the mass of people to talk to or to just simply be with. Hurriedly, she gets herself a coffee and takes some leftover turkey out of the fridge. Eating it from the palm of her hand, she jogs up the stairs and back into her room.

Which is actually spotless. Thank you, Debbie.

She places her coffee on her bedside table, flops onto her bottom bunk and gets her phone out.

'_got a free house. x_' she texts, excitement causing her to have to re-type it twice before it actually makes sense.

'_k_' is the eloquent response she gets back.

She huffs a laugh. '_ur way with words is amazing - doors open just shout up to me when u get here. x_'

'_yeah, whatever_'

Knowing she won't get anything else out of the girl, Leanne finishes off her breakfast and then heads for the bathroom. She stands in front of the mirror for a while, tilts her head this way and that way, assessing herself. Her chest is still slightly pink from where she got sunburn two days ago, but other than that her skin is pale and unblemished. Unless, of course, you count freckles as blemishes. Sometimes Leanne does, other times she quite likes them.

She goes up on her tiptoes so that her boobs are reflected back at her. They're kind of small. A B-cup. She knows that they aren't going to get any bigger unless she puts on weight and so she moves on quickly to her stomach. Flat and toned from her ROTC training. She's pretty happy with it, almost proud of it.

The rest of her body isn't visible in the mirror but she looks down at her thighs and her hips and ass. She hasn't really got curves. Sure, her hips are wider than her waist and her ass is nowhere near flat, but she has an athletic build (looks like a boy when she stands next to Fiona, she thinks bitterly).

Because Leanne is always torn between the two. Between wanting to look more feminine and being happy with how she is. A part of it is fear that people will start calling her a dyke or something and she already does army training, for fuck's sake, already is as gay a Chippendale's party held at Elton John's house (y'know, if Elton were a lesbian and the strippers were women), she doesn't need to give anybody more potential reasons to target her.

She heaves a sigh, pissed for letting her thoughts get away from her. More aggressively than needed, she pulls back the shower curtain, turns on the water, then steps into the tub. The hot water sprays down onto her body and she stands under it for a moment, letting the water run over her face.

...

She's scrubbing the shampoo out of her hair when she hears the front door open. She pauses. "Kay?!" she shouts but only the sound of the shower follows. "That you, Michaela?!" But still there's no reply and Leanne feels herself begin to worry.

People steal in this neighborhood. A lot. It kind of goes with the territory. Usually it's from liquor stores but peoples' homes aren't completely off limits. Their house has been robbed only once. Well, they didn't exactly get away with the tv they were attempting to steal seeing as Leanne and her whole family came home just as the asshole was trying to creep out again. Besides everyone knows the Gallaghers, knows that they're a lot of them and that they're usually home.

But it's only Leanne here at the moment. Shit, maybe they've been watching, maybe they know that.

She turns off the shower, wraps a towel around herself and hurries down the hallway, quiet as she can. The bat is in its usual place, so she unhooks it and positions it over her shoulder, ready to attack.

The living room is empty but there's someone in the kitchen. Leanne takes in a deep breath, hopes to hell that it isn't some sort of giant because she can take average guys in a fight (she's pretty tall and stronger than she looks), but if it's some sort of ox of a man she doesn't know how well she'll be able to protect herself.

Careful to not make a sound, Leanne walks towards the kitchen, tightening her grip on the bat, ready to bash somebody's head in.

And when she sees a flash of movement, she doesn't wait around, lifting the bat even higher before darting around the fridge.

"Fuck!"

They both jump at the exact same time. If Leanne's heart was beating fast before it's practically vibrating now.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Michaela is all wide-eyed by the sink, eyebrows raised impossibly high on her forehead.

Leanne slumps against the fridge, magnets digging into her arm. "I thought someone broke in." She takes a deep breath. "Fuck, why didn't you answer when I called?"

Michaela points to the earphones hanging around her neck. "And besides you fuckin' said to let myself in." She pops a bit of turkey in her mouth and snorts. "Such a fuckin' pussy."

The familiar taunt actually calms Leanne, as does, y'know, finding out that she isn't about to get killed or something.

She catches the slow once-over Michaela gives her and remembers her current state. Which is sort of unfair given how good Micheala looks. How good she _always_ look with her dark hair (always up in a messy bun, like today, or in a ponytail) and pale skin, the jeans she fills out and the tank tops that show off her cleavage without her even meaning them to.

Leanne thinks she'd be ridiculously jealous of the girl if she weren't the one who got to fuck her.

That reminds her, "Hey, come wait upstairs, I'll be done in a bit."

Michaela gives her one of those dirty smirks before she takes the carton of orange juice she was drinking from and makes for the stairs. Leanne follows her, ogling her ass. She playfully swats at it just as she goes into the bathroom, chuckling at Michaela's look of outrage. Right because Leanne can put her face between Michaela's thighs, but God forbid she slaps her ass.

She showers off the shampoo as quick as she can, getting some in her eye for her efforts. After, her hair is a mess of tangles so she combs it out using what she thinks is Debbie's comb, but not caring enough to look for one of her own.

"You comin' back or should I just get myself off?" Michaela shouts.

Leanne smiles to herself before realising that that is actually something Michaela would do.

"I'm coming!" she shouts back, towel-drying her hair and rushing to the room.

To find Michaela in only her underwear, sprawled out across the bottom bunk, flipping through one of Debbie's magazines. It's obvious that she doesn't know Leanne's there; she's wearing a look of concentration Leanne's seen only once, smirks when she reads something she must find funny. As soon as Leanne starts to think of how she could happily just watch Michaela, she loudly closes her bedroom door, making her presence known.

By now, she understands how futile it is thinking of things she can't have.

Michaela doesn't exactly startle but she quickly sits up, almost hitting her head on the top bunk, and drops the magazine to the floor. "Just gonna stand there or what?" she says, but there's the start of a smile pulling at her lips and Leanne knows that she's completely fucked (has known that for a while now) because the sight of it alone makes her feel light and all that shit that Nicholas Sparks writes about.

She edges closer to her bed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. The two of them have only ever had the Milkovich house to themselves, just a couple of times, and seeing Michaela in her bed like this, so relaxed, it does things to her.

Plus she's still only in a towel and though Michaela's seen her naked before, she can feel her cheeks redden when Michaela tugs at the towel, pulling her closer and pulling it off.

She lets the towel fall off her and quickly straddles Michaela's hips. The sheets are at the foot of the bed and she drags them up and over them, breath hitching when Michaela skims her hands up Leanne's stomach, stopping to thumb at her nipples.

Leanne sits back across Michaela's thighs, out of her reach. "Take it off," she says, nodding at the black bra Michaela's wearing.

Smirking, Michaela sits up, pulls Leanne closer again.

Idly, Leanne wonders if Michaela can hear her heartbeat, because to her ears it's so loud she can't help but fixate on it. But Michaela is just looking at her, hands making their way up Leanne's thighs. Slowly, like she wasn't the one so impatient earlier, her hands finally reach Leanne's hips. They stay there for a moment before they reach around and grab onto Leanne's ass, pulling her even closer.

And though they've only just started doing the whole kissing thing, Leanne can't help it; she lurches forward, feels so drawn to Michaela's mouth it's as though she's being forced to take her face in her hands, to press their mouths together.

A muffled moan sounds in Michaela's throat and Leanne winds her arms around her neck, gently tugs at the hairband holding Michaela's hair up. It comes out easily, and as she licks into Michaela's mouth, Leanne takes a handful of her hair and pulls a little, eliciting another moan from Michaela.

"Fuck," Michaela sighs, pulling back. Her pupils are blown, mouth all red and pretty. She unclasps her bra, pulls the straps down her arms and drops it near the towel on the floor.

Leanne's eyes instantly fall to Michaela's chest, taking in the sight of her. She's about to get her mouth on one of Michaela's nipples when her head gets pushed away. "What?" she asks, sounding stupid and breathy, but too horny to care.

Rolling her eyes, Michaela lifts her hips up, says, "Can't do much with these still on, genius", chuckling when Leanne pulls her underwear down and off in about 0.5 seconds.

She goes back to kissing Michaela, pushing her down so that she can lie by her side. She gets her hand between Michaela's legs, scratches her nails across Michaela's thighs and revels in the way she can make her moan.

"If you fuckin' tease me anymore-"

Michaela's threat is abruptly cut off as Leanne pushes a finger inside of her (it slides in so easily and Leanne doesn't even bother muffling her own moan because _fuck_, Michaela is so wet and they've barely even started), curling it upwards.

"You were saying?"

Between gasps, Michaela says, "Fuck you and - shit, fuck, keep doing that", getting up on her elbows to kiss Leanne's laughter away.

...

They end up 69ing - "I wanna get off and I wanna get you off and I can't be fucked with your foreplay right now, Gallagher" - and Leanne is so thankful that the house is empty because her throat actually hurts from how vocal she got.

Now dressed, Michaela lights up a cigarette (Debbie is going to have a fit about the smell) as Leanne pulls on a pair of jeans.

She can honest to God _feel_ her ass being stared when she bends down to look through the drawers for a clean shirt to wear and can't believe that she's the one in this relationship-type-thing that gets called a dyke.

Once she finds one of her own t-shirts, she pulls it on and then ties her hair up.

"Your tits look fuckin' tiny in that shirt, man."

Leanne looks down at her plain purple t-shirt and frowns; her boobs look like they do all the time. "Fuck off, they look like they always do."

Michaela snorts. "Exactly," she says, eyes glued to Leanne's chest anyway. She's back to flicking through one of Debbie's magazines that she's seriously obsessed with. Leanne doesn't see the appeal but Michaela's always reading them when she claims to be bored.

She sits on the edge of her bed and takes the cigarette when it's offered. "Wanna stay for dinner tonight?" She doesn't know why she asks, wasn't planning on it, but the question is out of her mouth before she can think better of it.

Eyebrows rising, Michaela sits up. She starts to bite at her lip, eyes flickering between Leanne's face, the carpet, and then back again. "It's not like some fancy dinner or some shit, right? Everybody round the table?

"Nah, just pizza. Fiona's bringing it back at eight, we can just eat up here."

Michaela shrugs. "Sure, whatever," she says, faking nonchalance. Leanne sees the pleased smile she aims at the wall.

"Lip'll probably bring back Mandy," Leanne says, smirking when she gets glared up. God, this girl is just too easy to rile up.

"Y'know if he hurts her I'll actually break him, right?"

Leanne nods, laughing quietly. She's seen Michaela fight; she'd take Lip easily.


End file.
